


Experiment

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [26]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Cum Eating, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Other, Shapeshifting, curiosity about humans, masturbation as an experiment, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: After a human called him a jerk off, Ax does research and then an experiment.
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 4





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the twenty-sixth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I have all 31 days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will upload one a day until the end of May. Also I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics

Experiment

Tobias had left a short while ago to hunt and the others were at the human institution known as school so he had a limited window to carry out his experiment. He quickly began to morph to human struggling to stay upright as his body began to twist and change. He’d decided to carry out this experiment in private without any of the others because they had been uncomfortable with his questions that had led to him discovering this human practice and why some humans considered it an insult when according to the data he’d seen most humans did this.

As his transformation finished and he managed to right himself on two legs. He was getting better at ignoring the fact that two legs were not enough. He carefully slid the bottom clothing he’d integrated into the morph down enough to expose the human genitalia. They were certainly not attractive by Andalite standards and he briefly wondered how to go about this. Andalites had similar methods of self stimulation but due to physiological differences he doubted they would apply.

He put his human hand on the penis and moved it slightly. He recalled the hand movement the human that inspired his research into what a jerk off was had moved when he said it. He wrapped his hand around the flaccid shaft and began to pull in that motion. He quickly learned not to pull too hard but lightly and began to feel pleasure as the shaft began to harden.

He found his mind turning to fantasies of Andalite female’s he’d known back home as the pleasure increased. Soon enough he felt a sensation that was not quiet the same as the human urination one and then he was shuddering as a thick liquid was shooting out of the tip of his genitals. He was breathing hard as if he’d engaged in physical exertion far beyond what he had done. It was a pleasurable feeling. He noticed some of the liquid was on his human hand so he tasted it identifying the taste as salty.

He immediately began to demorph and return to his natural Andalite form. He was quiet surprised by the intensity of what he’d just experienced and of course the fact he could indulge in the overwhelming human taste sensations as well with the process was a pleasant surprise. He moved away from the area thinking to himself that he was still not sure why it was an insult but perhaps if he repeated the experiment more times it would become clear. 

The End


End file.
